stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide C. Eckardt
| birth_place = Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | constituency = | party = Republican | spouse = | profession = | religion = | signature = | footnotes = | order2 = | term_start2 = | term_end2 = | president = | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | order3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = }} Adelaide C. Eckardt (born September 8, 1943), is a member of the Maryland House of Delegates, District 37B. Background Adelaide C. Eckardt was first elected in 1994 to represent the new District 37B.Maryland State Board of Elections District 37B covers parts of Caroline, Dorchester, Talbot, & Wicomico counties. She defeated Democratic incumbent Robert Alan Thornton Jr.Maryland State Board of Elections and served with fellow Republican Kenneth D. Schisler. She ran in 1990, but was defeated by Kenneth D. Schisler, Robert Alan Thornton Jr., and Democrat Samuel Q. Johnson III. In 1998, Eckardt was reelected along with Schisler.Maryland State Board of Elections Again in 2002, Eckardt and Schisler won with little competition.Maryland State Board of Elections Finally, in 2006, Eckardt won reelection once again, this time with fellow Republican, Jeannie Haddaway.Maryland State Board of Elections Schisler was appointed to the chair of the Maryland Public Service Commission by Governor Bob Ehrlich in May 2003. Education Like fellow House Republican Mary Roe Walkup, Eckardt got her career start in nursing. Eckardt attended Bryn Mawr Hospital School of Nursing and received her R.N. degree. She later attended the University of Maryland, Baltimore School of Nursing attaining her B.S. in 1978, and later her M.S. in 1981. She practiced as a Registered Nurse-Psychiatric Clinical Nurse Specialist. Career A few years later, Eckardt became an adjunct member of the faculty at Salisbury State University. Later that same year, she became a Psychiatric Nurse Clinical Specialist at Eastern Shore Hospital Center http://www.hospitalsoup.com/rn/asp/HospitalID.11601/pt/hospitaldetails3.asp and worked there until 2003. During that same time, she also served as an adjunct member of the faculty at the University of Maryland School of Nursing. She remained on the faculty from 1991-99. Eckardt's remained active in her field, but shifted to a more administrative and legislative role. She joined the Executive Committee of the Maryland Hospital Association in 1993 and has served on the Board of Directors for Leadership Maryland, Inc., a non-profit organization committed to the betterment of Maryland http://www.leadershipmd.org, since 2001. Currently, Eckardt is a board member of the Chesapeake Health Planning Systems, a member of the Maryland Nurses Association http://www.marylandrn.org/, the American Nurses Association http://www.nursingworld.org/, the American Ortho-Psychiatric Association http://www.amerortho.org, and Sigma Theta Tau, the honor society of nursing. She is a past recipient of the Psychiatric Nursing Award from the University of Maryland Graduate School of Nursing http://nursing.umaryland.edu/admissions/grad.htm in 1981. In 1986 and again in 1991, Eckard was named Nurse of the Year, District 4, by the Maryland Nurses Association http://www.marylandrn.org/. In 1988, she won the Rosalie S. Abrams Legislative Award from the Maryland Nurses Association. She received the Outstanding Board Member Award from the Maryland Nurses Association in 1992. Later she received the Outstanding Rural Legislator Award from the Rural Maryland Council http://www.ruralforvm.state.md.us/ in 2003. Additionally in 2003, she received recognition for her efforts from Local Management Board. Finally, she was listed as a member of Maryland's Top 100 Women by the Daily Recordhttp://www.mddailyrecord.com/, a local newspaper, in 2003, 2005, and 2007. Legislative notes * voted against the Clean Indoor Air Act of 2007 (HB359)http://mlis.state.md.us/2007rs/billfile/HB0359.htm * voted for the Healthy Air Act in 2006(SB154)http://mlis.state.md.us/2006rs/votes/house/0942.htm * voted for slots in 2005 (HB1361)http://mlis.state.md.us/2005rs/votes/house/0152.htm * voted for electric deregulation in 1999 (HB703)http://mlis.state.md.us/1999rs/votes/house/0870.htm * voted against in-state tuition for illegal immigrants in 2007 (HB6)http://mlis.state.md.us/2007RS/votes/house/0690.htm Election results *'2006 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 37B' ::Voters to choose two: : *'2002 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 37B' ::Voters to choose two: : *'1998 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 37B' ::Voters to choose two: : *'1994 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 37B' ::Voters to choose two: : *'1990 Race for Maryland House of Delegates – District 37' ::Voters to choose three: : References and notes External links * http://www.msa.md.gov/msa/mdmanual/06hse/html/msa12216.html Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:People from Lower Merion Township, Pennsylvania Category:Maryland Republicans Category:University of Maryland, Baltimore alumni Category:Members of the Maryland House of Delegates Category:Women state legislators in Maryland